Halfway
by TaylorHunt
Summary: What happens when the three most important boys in Beckett's life (besides her dad) are all fighting for their lives? Takes place sometime in season 6
1. Chapter 1

It all happened way too fast.

Beckett asked us to go pick up Castle but he wasn't there.

We called for him but only one person answered and it wasn't Richard.

"We're in here!" The mysterious voice called from Castle's office.

Ryan walked in first saying," Castle, we got to go, Beckett's" then he slumped to the ground as the man knocked him out.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the guy who was dressed in all black, a mask obscuring his face.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Mr. Esposito."

"Who are you? Where's Castle?" I asked intently.

But then I saw him passed out on the floor behind this mysterious man.

"Castle! Castle!"

"He can't hear you. I drugged him."

"You did what? How?" I still had no idea who he was.

"Can't tell you. Now do you mind if I just" he took a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed into Kevin's arm before I could even comprehend what was happening.

"What the- Get on your knees now! Now!" I screamed at this maniac.

The next thing I know there was this warm feeling coming from my back and I turned around to see another man had stabbed me with a blade that was at least six inches long.

I couldn't stay up any longer and as I fell to the ground I saw too figures leave the apartment.

My back was killing me I couldn't reach the wound. I knew I was bleeding out and fast.

Both Richard and Kevin were unresponsive as I took out my phone and called Beckett.

After a few rings she picked up. "Beckett"

"Kate we need help. There was this guy here with Castle and he drugged him, and then he knocked out Ryan and drugged him too and-"

"Espo calm down! Are you alright?

"No Beckett I'm not. He had a partner and he stabbed me. I don't know if I can stay…"

I could her Beckett's voice on the phone telling me to hang on, that she was going to be there any minute, but the warm feeling overwhelmed me and I just couldn't stay awake any longer.

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING IF YOU WANT MORE LET ME KNOW IF I GET ENOUGH PEOPLE ASKING FOR MORE I WILL WRITE MORE. SIMPLE AS THAT. THANKS AGAIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is from Kate Beckett's perspective.**

I ran up the stairs to our apartment calling their names, "Javi! Castle! Kevin!"

When I kicked down the door the shock hit me and I just stood there.

My boys, all three of them were limp on the floor, I don't know if they're alive or not.

At my feet was Esposito, laying on his stomach, blood covering his back.

Ryan, who has the cutest little daughter, lay about ten feet away, I couldn't see what was wrong with him.

And my babe, Richard, my fiance, my husband in a few months, was lying at the entrance to his office, still looking ruggedly handsome even though he might be dead.

My backup started assessing the situation while I just stood there petrified.

I finally kneeled down beside Javier, and checked to see if he was breathing. I could feel a little puff of air and I could tell he was alive. I tried to wake him up. 'Javi! Javi! wake up, please, you have to be okay!"

The officers with Kevin and Richard shouted to me, ''I have a pulse. Its weak but its something."

I sigh of relief escaped my body. They were alive.

Tears flowed down my face as paramedics rushed into our house and flowed in. The most important people in my life, (besides my dad), were put into ambulances, as I stood there frightened with thoughts of whether they would wake up or not.

I jumped into Castle's ambulance and said to him softly even though he probably didn't hear me," Castle babe, why do you put yourself in all these dangerous situations? It's okay I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere."

My phone rang. It was Jenny, Kevin's wife.

"Kate what's wrong? Gates told me to call you. Where's Kevin?" she asked me in panic. I could here their daughter, Sarah Grace, crying in the background.

"Jenny, Kevin and Castle have been drugged; you need to get to the hospital right now." I said watching Castle just to make sure he was still breathing.

As I hung up the phone we pulled up to emergency and I saw the worst in thing in my life.

As the doors opened, I saw Javier Esposito, my lifelong friend , who helped me overcome my biggest fears, who guided me through troubles, and protected me like a brother, being wheeled into a trauma room while a doctor performed CPR. He was dying there and then. His heart monitor showed no activity. That's when the screams started. I couldn't stop. I didn't know how. I just kept calling his name, calling and calling, everyone was staring at me like I was a lunatic but I didn't care. My friend was dying.


End file.
